


Se bruciasse la città

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Danza del fuoco [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La feroce gelosia di Xanxus nei confronti di Squalo quando scopre che è promesso sposo di un altro.





	Se bruciasse la città

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 11° p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Superbi Squalo/Xanxus Il suo Boss era il più forte. In tutti i sensi.  
> Song-fic sull’omonima canzone.

Se bruciasse la città

Squalo si strinse le braccia intorno alla vita e chinò il capo, guardando il pavimento.

"Il Nono deve essersi bevuto il cervello" gemette. Alzò il capo udendo dei passi e la porta si aprì con un tonfo, mentre Xanxus entrava con il viso deformato dall'ira.

"Boss..." mormorò.

Xanxus buttò la giacca su una sedia, avanzò a passo di carica.

"Non me ne fotte nulla di quello che dice il dannato vecchio!" sbottò.

Lo raggiunse, la Fiamma dell'Ira bruciava sulla punta delle sue dita.

"Impazzirei senza te! Sono stato il tuo fottuto primo amore, il mio cuore non avrebbe pace a saperti sposato con un altro! Lo sappiamo che in fondo al tuo cuore ci sono io, e il tuo primo bacio, come l'ultimo, mi appartengono da qui e in eterno!" gridò.

< Suo padre ha deciso che devo sposare un altro a marzo... dopo tutto quello che è successo, come può credere che io possa farlo? > si chiese Squalo. Gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle e gli premette il viso contro il viso.

"VOOOI! Che diamine sta succedendo?  È per punirti del tradimento? Non abbiamo sofferto abbastanza col ghiaccio?" si chiese.

Xanxus lo avvolse tra le braccia, stringendolo fino a fargli male. 

"Non me ne fotte un cazzo!" urlò.

Squalo lo baciò con foga, ferendosi le labbra, fino a mozzarsi il fiato, mentre stringeva gli occhi.

Xanxus lo scostò, gli sollevò il volto facendosi guardare negli occhi, gli teneva le dita premute sulle guance fino ad arrossare la pelle chiara.

"Anche se bruciasse la fottuta città, tu verresti da me! Il mio cuore non avrebbe pace a sapere un altro uomo accanto a te, tu appartieni a me!".

Lo sbatté contro il letto, esso tremò leggermente e Xanxus si mise sopra di lui. Lo baciò con foga, gli leccò le labbra ferite e lo guardò.

"Sarei disposto a stare altri otto anni sotto il fottuto ghiaccio, e poi tutta la vita tra le fiamme, pur di stare accanto a te" ringhiò, roco.

Squalo si strappò la tuta gialla e nera da Varia di dosso e ricambiò al bacio, stringendolo contro di sé, facendosi sovrastare dal corpo di Xanxus.

"VOIH! Sento l'urgenza di essere tuo, non voglio appartenere a un altro, boss!" sbraitò.

Xanxus si strappò il bottone del pantalone, mise le gambe di Squalo sulle sue spalle e stracciò i boxer di entrambi. Lo baciò con foga, gli morse il labbro e gli premette la mano sul collo.

" È sempre da te che torno, mi hai fottuto anima, cuore, corpo e cervello, e sono io posso essere il tuo amore, nessun altro!" ordinò.

< Ogni angolo di questo palazzo, compreso il giardino, mi ha visto mille volte tuo > pensò Squalo.

"Allora fammi essere il tuo atto di forza. Prendimi per dimostrare che ti appartengo.

Perché Boss tu sei il più forte, in 'tutti i sensi', in ogni senso" sussurrò roco.

Xanxus gli premette le dita a lato della gola, arrossandogli la pelle, e lo baciò con foga. Entrò dentro di lui con un colpo secco dei fianchi, puntellò i piedi sul materasso e fece leva con le ginocchia per spingersi con forza, il letto tremava sotto di loro. Portò le labbra all'orecchio di Squalo, un sogghigno sulle labbra.

"Ti ho preso tante di quelle volte da aver perso il conto, tante volte quante tu hai preso il mio cuore" sussurrò.

Il cigolio del letto, per quanto si facesse sempre più forte, fu coperto dalle alte urla di piacere di Squalo.

Xanxus gli strinse la gola, continuando a muoversi con foga, i loro bacini cozzavano arrossando la pelle candida del Capitano.

"Tu sei mio. Mio, non di qualche idiota prescelto da mio padre. Mio, mio unico amore, mio unico compagno" ringhiò, roco, Xanxus.

"Tuo!" ululò Superbi, venendo.

Xanxus gli portò le mani sui fianchi, continuò a spingere fino a venire e si stese di fianco a lui, lo strinse al petto.

"Non m'importa se la città dovesse andare a fuoco, tu sposerai me".


End file.
